A New Life For The Daughters Of War
by hbm6092
Summary: A big thank you to JustThatGirlWhoNoOneKnows for helping with this story. After months of torture by death eaters, Hermione, Luna and Ginny escape to Forks. There they try to make a new start but end up meeting vampires and shape-shifters. And with the death eaters on their tails, what will happen to the daughters of war? Hermione/Sam, Ginny/Embry and Luna/Seth rated T as I worry
1. Chapter 1

**hello readers! we don't own harry potter of twilight (but we wish we did) this story was written by hbm6092 and embrycallsimprint2001. Tell us what you think! Enjoy!**

Hermione listened on helplessly as the screams tore from her best friends mouths. She tried to help them, she really did. She pulled against her bonds with all her might but they just wouldn't budge. It had been over 2 weeks since they had been captured by Bellatrix, Feinir and Lucius. Each day their torture had gotten worse. The girls were so weak that they barely had the strength to fight anymore.

But it was still there

So here they were, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger, were once again being tortured at the hands of death eaters. Suddenly, an evil crackle of laughter erupted from Bellatrix's throat. A shiver of fear ran through Hermione but it wasn't for her, it was fear for her friends.

"So the little mudblood still has fight left! We better sort that out shouldn't we!" Crackled Bellatrix as she watched Hermione struggle against her bonds.

"She is strong, she would make a good Mate for myself." Snarled Feinir. The Witch shivered in disgust at the werewolves words, causing the wolf to smirk cruelly.

"We should show her her parents. What fate they had to suffer all because the mudblood had the audacity to live!" Smirked Lucius.

Bellatrix laughed cruelly. "If only she could have said goodbye to her muggle parents. Too bad their already dead." The colour drained from Hermione's face as she took in this new piece of information.

Her parents were dead, as was everyone else...she was alone. Then a thought struck Hermione. She wasn't alone, her two best friends were right in front of her, waiting to be free from this hell like her. No way in hell would she let the three of them suffer any longer.

A fierce look appeared in Hermione's eyes. "You won't break me!" She practically growled at the now stunned death eaters. A golden glow began to emerge from her body and slowly made its way to Ginny and Luna. The death eaters stood still, scared of this unknown power coming from the muggle-born.

"You won't break any of us. You know why?" Asked Hermione bravely, interrupting the death eaters line of thought. After not hearing an answer, she smiled cunningly "because we are the daughters of war!" And with those final words, the three disappeared into the night.

The only evidence of them being there was a blood stained floor and the angered screams of a certain crazy witch.

However, somewhere in America, in a small town called Forks, three unknown girls appeared with a pop in a forest by a group of people with golden eyes...

**well, thats the first one done. please review and tell us what you think so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**we do not own harry potter or twilight**

However, somewhere in America, in a small town called Forks, three unknown girls appeared with a pop in a forest by a group of people with golden eyes...

Forks, Washington, U.S.A

With the Cullens

Alice's POV

Me,Edward,Jasper,Rosalie,Emmett and Carlisle are out hunting in the forest while Esme and Bella stayed at home with Volturi incident with Nessie has finally settled down and everything has gone back to at least our normal.

We heard a sort of small pop in the air and the smell of blood invaded our senses, Jasper stiffened and I walked over to him, taking his hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. We all ran to the source of the blood and when we found what was causing it,if I could stop breathing I'd be dead all over again.

Sprawled on the floor was 3 girls, one was a blonde, one a brunette and the last a red head were covered in blood, scratches and bruises. The brunette stood up and looked at us before standing over the other two in a protective stance with a stick pointing at us. Her eyes looked haunted and I could see she was the most injured physically, if not mentally too. All three of them were very thin and looked like they hadn't eaten in weeks.

"It's ok, we won't hurt you" Carlisle said in a calming tone to the girl.

She didn't move for a minute but then slowly lowered the stick, a moan came from the other two girls and the brunette quickly bent down to them.

"Gin? Luna? Your okay now..we're safe, they won't get you any more. I promise" She had tears running tracks down the face as she said this, it broke my heart to see. Must kill to be Jasper right now I thought as we all looked at the scene in-front of us. Who wasn't going to get them? What happened to them? These are the questions running through my, and I bet the rest of my family's, head right now.

"'Mione..." I heard the blonde mumble sitting up along with the red head, while receiving a big hug from the brunette which must be 'Mione.

Carlisle stepped forward and with out warning the all three girls were stood with sticks once again pointing at us. Carlisle retreated backwards a couple of steps with his hands up showing he meant no harm.

"Vampires" the brunette whispered and as soon as she said that the other two stepped back in alarm.

"Wait..They're eyes are golden. They drink animal blood not humans." She spoke again more to herself than the other girls. Slowly they lowered the sticks and moved forward.

"Hello, I'm sorry for what just happened but we only just realized what you were..." The brunette said to us.

How did she know what we are? Why are they so bloody?

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" Carlisle asked politely.

"My name is Hermione Granger nice to meet you" Hermione said, so her names Hermione! 'Mione must be short for it.

" I'm Ginny Weasley" the red head continued

" And I'm Luna Lovegood" the blonde finished

"Nice to meet you Hermione,Ginny, Luna. I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my family, Edward,Emmett,Rosalie,Jasper and Alice, they are my adopted children" Carlisle informed them, we all waved and gave them a smile as our name was said.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm sorry but we better be going now.." Hermione said and the three of them started walking away. They can't go now! I need to know their story! They can't just appear out of nowhere! Say something Carlisle!

"Wait! Would you like to come back to our house? I'm a doctor and can help to clean your cuts." Carlisle asked

They stopped and looked at each other, it looked like they were having a silent conversation with their eyes. Finally Ginny spoke

"Okay we'll come, and can I say vampire and doctor? Impressive"

So with that all nine of us started to walk back to home.

**the next chapter will be up soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR TWILIGHT! ENJOY!**

Ok, so maybe blindly following a group of vampires was not Hermione's BEST idea but in all fairness, it wasn't like they had many options!

After the Cullen's had introduced them to the rest of their family and had finished their story about the family's recent events and their...special powers, they all looked at the three girls questionably.

The blond one, Rosalie, had a hostile look in her eyes while the other, Jasper, looked as though he was in pain but they guessed he was new to the animal blood diet. The pixie, Alice, and the tough looking one, Emmett, seemed excited to say the least, hyperactive almost! The others well Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Bella looked worried about their health, physical and mental. But the young Renesmee - or Nessie as she was introduced as- had this gleam in her eye. Not an unwelcome one but a sort of...protective look, like she had already decided that they were her sisters and that she would protect them.

The three girls realised that they were waiting for their story so they launched into the explanation of the wizarding world and the way it works, they then moved on to the Prophecy about Harry, Lord Voldemort, their years at Hogwarts and finished off with the war. They explained how all their families had been murdered at the hands of Voldemort and how they were the only ones of the light left. They told the vampires about their time with the death eaters and finished off on their escape from their torturers.

The entire room sat there for a while, digesting this new information. "Prove it!" Emmett suddenly exclaimed. The girls, despite their wounds and physical state, smiled at each other for the first time in a long time. They each took out their wands and cast 3 different spells. Luna sent a tickling Jinx towards Emmett, Ginny transformed into her animagus form, a white tiger and Hermione turned to Nessie. Bella went to protect her daughter but relaxed when she saw Hermione produce all kinds of tropical birds for her wand. A colourful parrot went over and sat itself upon Nessie's shoulder, making the young child giggle with glee, making Hermione laugh as well.

With their point proven, the girls sat down. What little colour Hermione had left in her face started to drain as she turned to Carlisle.

"It seems my magical core has drain a lot from proving my point and escaping with my friends. Can I ask to be seen to as I don't feel too good right no-" before she could even finish her sentence, Hermione passed out. Ginny turned to Esme and asked "do you have anything sugary? Hermione's blood sugars seemed to have dropped as well." Esme nodded and ran at full speed to the kitchen and came back with a small bar of chocolate.

Ginny handed it to Luna, who broke a piece off and gave it to hermione. She then broke 2 more pieces off and gave one to herself and Ginny.

Carlisle took Hermione ( much to the complaints of Luna and Ginny ) and began to fix her up. Everyone watched on in silence as Carlisle worked his way through the torn material of her top. The Cullen's gasped when they saw the words 'mudblood', 'freak' and 'low life' carved into her body. They could see the raw cuts created by a whip on her back and chest. She was so thin you could see her rips and her skin colour was just getting paler by the minuet. After examination, he realised Hermione had many broken bones and was internally bleeding. He turned to his family and saw many emotions on their faces. Pain, horror, anger and disgust.

"Hermione got the bulk of it!" Said a quite, broken voice. Everyone turned and saw Luna Lovegood in tears. "Gin and I only have a few whip scars and broken bones and are weak from hunger but Hermione is much worse. Please, can you help her?" She asked tearfully. The Cullen's looked on in shock. Where was the girl that had just sent Emmett into a fit of laughter? They looked to Ginny to see her in the same state as Luna.

"Please." The red head whispered brokenly.

Soon all three girls were patched up but Hermione was still unconscious. The Cullen's had sent the girls to bed ( Esme always kept a bed in all the spare rooms for some reason ) and were now in the living room discussing the situation at hand.

It had shocked them all when it was Rosalie who had spoken first.

"They're staying." She deadpanned, arms folded. "I feel this connection to them, like a mother or a big sister." She explained to her family.

"I agree, I feel the same connection, like I've known them forever." Agreed Esme

"Besides they are too weak to go anywhere, they need love and nurture, something I'm sure they've been deprived of." Said Bella.

"They said they didn't have families didn't they?" Asked little Nessie. "Well we can be their new family!" Everyone smiled at the small girl. "Yes Nessie, we can!" Smiled her father.

"So it's settled! The girls will be come part of our family!" Carlisle said.

"We'll need to tell the pack." Reminded Jasper.

"We'll tell them tomorrow, Jakes coming round to see Nessie so there's that problem solved!"

"What about the Voltori? We're not going through that again!" Exclaimed Emmett. Alice just smiled and said "Aro knows of their kind. He knows they are more powerful then him so will not question them."

"Brilliant! I'll go get stuff for their rooms tomorrow! Oh oh oh! We can all go shopping!" Shouted Alice, jumping up and down in excitement.

"No Alice!" Reprimanded Rosalie. "They need to heal and grow in strength. You, Esme, Bella, Nessie and I shall go and we shall get everything they need. Ok?"

And so with that, the three daughters of war became part of the Cullen family. If only they knew how much this would change their lives...

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL US WHAT YOU THINK! NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON**


	4. Chapter 4

**WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR TWILIGHT**

_And so with that, the three daughters of war became part of the Cullen family. If only they knew how much this would change their lives..._

It was 10 in the next morning, which was a Sunday and all the vampires were sat in the living room waiting for Ginny, Luna and hopefully Hermione to come down.

Around 5 minutes past when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs and all three girls stepped into the living room.

"I'm sorry for passing out last night, I couldn't help it, it won't happen again" Hermione looking down.

"Hermione! It's not your fault, don't worry about it! All that matters is that your better now." Esme said hugging her tightly.

"Will you be in our family?!" Renesmee asked excitedly when Esme had released her.

"Renesmee! You can't just come out with it first, you have to ask properly!" Bella scolded gently.

"Sorry Mummy" Nessie replied

"So as Nessie was saying, we would like to know, as your families are gone, you have no where to go, would you like to become apart of the family?" Carlisle asked hopefully.

Hermione,Luna and Ginny all looked at each other and then back at Carlisle, they all nodded smiling.

"Yayyy!" Nessie shouted " I have three new sisters!" She ran and hugged them as everyone looked at her happily.

Everyone came and hugged the girls, welcoming them to the family when Jasper said  
>"The mutts here, and hes brought 3 others with him."<p>

"Jake!" Nessie shouted running outside.

Edward,Bella,Jasper,Carlisle and Emmett followed her leaving Alice,Rosalie and Esme with the girls.

"Excuse me for asking, but whos Jake?" Ginny asked politely.

"Jacob, but he likes being called Jake, is a shape-shifter, i'm sure you have read about or met one or two in the wizarding world" Alice explained.

"We haven't actually, but we've read all about them" Luna said. Esme was about to offer them breakfast when...

"They are no harm Paul!" Edward shouted

"Oh dear.. we better go see whats going on" Alice said running out. They all followed her, Luna bringing up the rear behind Ginny

"Here they are now, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, meet Jacob,Leah,Seth and Paul" Carlisle said looking from the girls to the wolves. The three girls came into view as Carlisle said their names

"Nice to meet you" Hermione spoke for all of them

"You too" Jacob replied with Nessie in his arm

"So...Your shape-shifters?" Ginny asked to break the awkward silence that had happened after the introductions.

"Nice way to break in to 'em Gin" Hermione said sarcastically.

Everyone heard a gasp and looked to Seth who had looked up from talking to Nessie and  
>was staring at Luna like she was the only thing keeping him alive. The vampires and wolves alike all stared, with wide eyes, between the two.<p>

"Wait...He didn't did he?" Hermione asked as Ginny and Luna looked completely lost at what was happening.

"I'm afraid he did Hermione" Edward said.

"Well...What now?" She asked.

"First of all I would like to know how you all knew we were shape-shifters?" Paul said glaring at the girls.

Seth gave a growl and moved protectively in-front of Luna.

"OMG! HE IMP-" Ginny shouted but didn't finish due to Hermione's hand on her mouth.

"Ginny! I think it's up to Seth to tell her, go inside" Hermione said pointing to the door.

"But-" Ginny started.

"No buts Ginerva! Inside!" Hermione interrupted.

Ginny pounted but went inside none the less.

" So back to the subject at hand, we're witches and you will find out more after but for now, Seth I think you need to tell her" Hermione said to them.

"Tell me what?!" Luna asked angry that everyone seemed to know but her.

"I've imprinted on you.." Answered Seth.

**NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL US WHAT YOU THINK!**


	5. Chapter 5

**we do not own harry potter or twilight**

"WHAT!" Screeched Luna.

Seth winced at the tone of his imprints voice. He didn't mean to upset her, she meant the world to him! Ugh, one glance and he already sounded like a love-sick puppy.

Whilst Seth's, thoughts where running a hundred miles per hour, Luna was having a breakdown. She wasn't ready for this! It hadn't been 24 hours since they all escaped Bellatrix and her friends! She felt a shiver run down her spine as she remembered those endless days. She looked to Hermione pleadingly and she nodded in understanding. She went over to Luna so she could talk to her about all this.

They spoke in hushed voices, hoping the wolves and vamps wouldn't be able to hear them but it had seemed they had forgot about their unnatural hearing.

"I can't do this Hermione, it hasn't been a day since we escaped! What if they come after us? I can't put anyone in danger! I'm not ready Hermione, I'm not ready for this yet! I want to explain to him why so I don't hurt him but I can't talk about it without feeling sick! Oh god, I need to lie down!" Rambled Luna.

Hermione looked at her best friend. She couldn't leg Luna put herself through all this stress. She looked to their new family.

"Carlisle, can you take Luna inside please? She needs to lie down, the memories are getting to her." Carlisle looked at the girls and nodded, he moved towards the girls when they both stopped him.

"Thank you...daddy." Luna whispered to the vampire, ignoring Seth's growl. "Yes thank you...dad." Replied Hermione

Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen's beamed at the two girls. Later the girls would swear they saw love in those golden eyes. "Anytime, my little ones." Carlisle smiled.

When Luna had been taken in, Hermione turned to the rest of the wolves. "Can you go and get your entire pack? I would rather I didn't have to show this more then I have too." She said to the group. A suddenly enraged Paul looked at the Cullen's.

"You have a LOT of explaining to do." He growled before shifting and racing off to gather the pack, quickly followed by Leah. Seth however, just stood there, waiting. Realisation crossed over Hermione's face. He was reluctant to leave Luna's side. An idea came to Hermione.

"Seth, it would be best for Luna if you left and helped convince the pack that the girls and I are not a threat. Otherwise, I fear you may not be allowed to see each other. I shall explain everything once you return." Hermione reasoned.

"Fine." He gritted out, knowing she was right. He them shifter and ran after his sister and pack member.

"What is you plan Mya?" Asked Alice, who had decided that each of the girls need new nicknames.

"I'm going to show them my memories." Hermione sighed.

**hope you liked it! Please review, it means a lot! Next chapter up soon**


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm going to show them my memories." Hermione sighed.

5 Minutes later

The pounding of footsteps brought us out of our discussion as 9 wolves come running out of the forest.

"Go and phase back, get changed and hurry up!" Hermione said to them.

After all the wolves had got changed in the forest they came and stood before of the Cullens who were standing protectively in-front of Hermione,Luna and Ginny.

"So, Seth has imprinted on a leech?" Jared asked breaking the silence.  
>A thump was heard as Leah slapped him over the head.<p>

"They're not leeches! They're not pale and they don't stink like the Cullens stupid!" Leah told him.

"Leah! Jared! This is not time for arguing!" Jacob said

"Sam and the elders are on their way" Quil explained

Everyone came in and sat down when they heard a gasp and everyone turned to Embry who was staring at Ginny.

"Oh man, I'm dead" He said still looking at Ginny

Hermione groaned. "Could this get any more difficult?!"

The door opened as Sam and the elders walked in, but Sam froze in his steps staring at Hermione.

"I think it just did" Luna said quietly.

"Please sit down all of you so Mya here can show you what her and her friends have been through" said Esme gently.

While Nessie sat on Jacobs lap Embry, Seth and Sam sat as close to their imprints as possible without going too near a Cullen.

Hermione edged a bit closer to Luna and Ginny before she waved her wand and a big screen showed up in the middle of the room.

"Ok so I'll start from when we all found out we were witches" Hermione said while getting memories of herself and certain memories from Luna and Ginny.

The screen started to play and everyone grew silent.


	7. Chapter 7

**WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR TWILIGHT**

The memories played on as the group watched. Luna had conjured buckets popcorn so her and the pack were happily munching away. They were now up to were the group had broken into the department of mysteries. The group of magical beings watched on as the children battle fully grown death eaters almost twice their size and with double the experience. They watched as the wizards fell in front of the veil, as they battled over the prophecy, as sirius Black fell through the Veil...

Sam, Embry and Seth, who had growled fierce growls after watching their imprints in the middle of the battlefield, were each inching closer and closer, ignoring the hisses do protest from the Cullen's. Sam breathed in his imprints scent, cherries and almonds. He sighed in delight, alerting Hermione and the girls to how close the wolves were. All three girls stood and walked over to Carlisle and Esme to gather at their feet, ignoring the growls from the three wolves.

After a while, the final battle had begun on the screen. Beams of light were flashing everywhere and people were dropping like flies. Sam and the Cullen's watched in anger as they saw Hermione being attacked by a werewolf. Hermione looked on in horror as she relived one of her worst nightmares.

"Look at the mudblood. I can smell your fear and it's so...delightful. I think I might keep you as a mate for myself. Yes, I think I will. Don't worry girl, I will find you after the battle and take you for my own!" Sneered Greyback, werewolf and haunted of children's dreams.

"Dream on mutt, we will win this war and your arse will be thrown in Azkaban!" Spat Hermione venomously.

"Keep believing that mudblood, it'll be fun to break your hopes and spirit. But first, I must teach you a lesson, then maybe you won't disrespect me in the near future."

Hermione watched as her worst nightmare sunk his claws into the skin of her side and ripped. Absentmindedly, her hand ran over the scar he had left her. It ran from her upper chest to her lower thigh. She trembled with the fear at the promised he had made her.

'I will find you.'

Hermione shivered as she hopped to Merlin, God, anyone who would listen that that wasn't the case.

Carlisle, who had watched his now daughter tremble in fear from the werewolf, pulled her into his lap and allowed her to bury her face into his chest and told her to just let the tears fall as he comforted the poor girl.

Sam, who had watched the exchange, growled possessively, assuming the worst. But then he smelt a salty substance and he realised...she was crying. He instantly felt bad about jumping to conclusions as a look of guilt passes over his face.

Esme, who had Ginny in her arms sobbing her heart out, turned to Rosalie, who had Luna in her arms in exactly the same state. They nodded and turned to Carlisle. He seemed to have gotten the message as the three vampires stood and carried the three girls out of the room and to their bedrooms. As soon as the girls heads hit their pillows, they were out like a light. Carlisle looked heartbroken as he watched his new daughters, who each had tear tracks all over their faces. He sighed and returned to the living room to watch the rest of Hermione's memories, hoping that by watching them, he would be able to help them.

Unfortunately, this was not the case. As their torture at the hands of the death eaters were up next.

The vampires watched on, disgusted that someone could do that to a person and horrified that their family had been through. The shape-shifters watched on, trying their best to keep the popcorn in their stomachs.

*on screen*

"GET AWAY FROM THEM! Screamed Hermione, desperate to keep Lucious away from her friends.

"SHUT IT, YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD, OR ELSE YOU'LL TAKE THEIR PLACES!" Screeched the insane Bellatrix.

"Fine! I'll take their places just please don't hurt them!" Cried Hermione.

The three death eaters smiled cruelly. "Very well!" Laughed Feinir. The beast locked Ginny and Luna's unconscious forms in the grimy dungeon cell and turned towards Hermione.

Hours later, after being crucioed, whipped with a muggle whip and tied to a post whilst the carved all sorts of cruel words into her body with an enchanted knife, a beaten and bloody Hermione Granger was out in the cell with her friends for the night.

This carried on for what seemed to be endless days, each time Hermione begged to be taken in the place of her friends. However, the faits were cruel and Hermione wasn't always able to save Ginny and Luna from becoming the death eaters new play-thing. Each day, the living conditions and torture had gotten worse. Now it was almost a guarantee the person who went out would come back on the brink of death. The girls were nothing but skin and bone and were lucky to have a small slice of stale, mouldy bread and a mouthful of water between them. However, they didn't give up. They couldn't. They still had people they cared about, people who were most likely doing everything they could to find the girls...

But no hope lasts in hell.

One by one, the girls learnt of their loved ones deaths. One soul at a time. Soon, Hermione's parents were the only ones they had hope on still being alive...until that faithful day.

All three girls had been dragged out of their prison cell that day, so naturally they all assumed they would get the one thing they had been praying for...death. Most likely by some gruesome method like a public hanging or worse, crucification. However, this was not the case.

Hermione listened on helplessly as the screams tore from her best friends mouths. She tried to help them, she really did. She pulled against her bonds with all her might but they just wouldn't budge. It had been over 2 weeks since they had been captured by Bellatrix, Feinir and Lucius. Each day their torture had gotten worse. The girls were so weak that they barely had the strength to fight anymore.

But it was still there

So here they were, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger, were once again being tortured at the hands of death eaters. Suddenly, an evil crackle of laughter erupted from Bellatrix's throat. A shiver of fear ran through Hermione but it wasn't for her, it was fear for her friends.

"So the little mudblood still has fight left! We better sort that out shouldn't we!" Crackled Bellatrix as she watched Hermione struggle against her bonds.

"She is strong, she would make a good Mate for myself." Snarled Feinir. The Witch shivered in disgust at the werewolves words, causing the wolf to smirk cruelly.

"We should show her her parents. What fate they had to suffer all because the mudblood had the audacity to live!" Smirked Lucius.

Bellatrix laughed cruelly. "If only she could have said goodbye to her muggle parents. Too bad their already dead." The colour drained from Hermione's face as she took in this new piece of information.

Her parents were dead, as was everyone else...she was alone. Then a thought struck Hermione. She wasn't alone, her two best friends were right in front of her, waiting to be free from this hell like her. No way in hell would she let the three of them suffer any longer.

A fierce look appeared in Hermione's eyes. "You won't break me!" She practically growled at the now stunned death eaters. A golden glow began to emerge from her body and slowly made its way to Ginny and Luna. The death eaters stood still, scared of this unknown power coming from the muggle-born.

"You won't break any of us. You know why?" Asked Hermione bravely, interrupting the death eaters line of thought. After not hearing an answer, she smiled cunningly "because we are the daughters of war!" And with those final words, the three disappeared into the night.

The only evidence of them being there was a blood stained floor and the angered screams of a certain crazy witch.

*off screen*

The screen put itself away, not that anyone paid any mind to it. The vampires and werewolves were disgusted that someone could do that to another person! That was the first time the two mortal enemies came to a mutual agreement.

They would never see that look of pure horror on their faces ever again.

Once they had recovered from the shock, the pack Elders immediately became suspicious about how they became part of the Cullen's.

"When they escaped, they must have landed here because he were hunting when we came across the forms. After hearing their story, we all agreed to adopt them so we did just that." Explained Edward.

"And their not going anywhere!" Snarled Rosalie.

"Look, we don't know if their safe to be around or not." Said Leah

"I don't give a damn, they are my sisters and they are staying right here!" Growled Emmett.

"We don't know anything about these witches and wizards, what if they are dangerous?!" Replied Paul

"They probably are if they want to be but you forget mutt, they have been through hell and back, I'm sure they don't what to see anything like that again in their lives!" Shouted Alice.

"Listen guys, they are staying. If the Voltori come back then I for one would rather they were with us then against us. Plus Sam, Embry and Seth have imprinted on them. One of whom is your pack leader. You don't have a chance of winning this argument!" Bella practically screamed at them. Realisation seemed to dawn on the pack members faces.

"Fine, they can stay. However, one wrong move and they go." Grumbled the Elders. With that. All but four members of the pack left.

Sam looked longingly towards the stairs. He went to go to his imprint when Jasper suddenly blocked his path.

"They must rest. They have had a hard day today and not enough time to think about the imprint. Go for now and maybe, if they want you to, the three of you can come round tomorrow." He reasoned with the three wolves. They nodded reluctantly and with one loving look towards the stairs, the followed their pack out the door. Jacob soon followed after wishing the Cullen's and Nessie goodnight.

Looks like the girls were safe in Forks...for now.

Unknown to the girls. An evil crackle of laughed, followed by a howl and a evil laugh were heard at the coast of America, along with vows of revenge.

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT! PLEASE REVIEW! NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON!**


	8. Chapter 8

**WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR TWILIGHT. **

At the Cullens

The girls were waking up while the rest of the family were sat downstairs watching TV. Hermione walked into Ginny's room to find Luna there as well.

"We need to talk." All three girls said at the same time, they all sat down on the bed and waited to see who would start. Hermione did,

"So, we've been imprinted on, as if everythings not hard enough as it is, I have no doubt Bellatrix, Lucius and Greyback want to come after us again, we've already put all of the Cullens in danger, they're family now and I can't bear to think what would happen to them if they found us."

"Sorry for bringing this up Hermione but I bet Greyback won't give up till he has his mate carrying his cubs." Ginny said.

"S'okay Ginny, and I know. I just...I can't let him get to me. I just have to stay positive. Right?" Hermione said looking down.

As the three girls were talking they forgot the Cullens could hear everything they said.

"Yeah, your right. I suppose we just need to calm down, he's not going to get to you 'mione" Luna smiled.

Hermione smiled sadly, tears glistened in her eyes.

"Hermione?"

That was her breaking point.

Luna rubbed Hermione's back in comfort as her tears finally fell. The same thought ran through Luna and Ginny's minds as they looked at their friend. "She looks so broken, so weak." However, they hid the pity in their eyes, knowing Hermione wouldn't want it.

After ten minutes Hermione sat up and said "So what are we going to about the wolves?"

"I think we should just steer clear of them, we don't need anyone else being in danger." Luna announced. The girls all readily agreed when a question suddenly popped into Ginny's mind.

"Wait, aren't we supposed to feel drawn to the wolves? How will we manage to avoid them?"

Both girls stilled at the thought.

"I-I-I don't know..." Hermione stuttered. She absolutely LOATHED not knowing something!

"We have to, it'll be heart breaking if one of the boys are harmed. Wait, what about the Cullen's?" Luna stressed.

"I guess we'll just have to leave them..." Ginny sighed, looking at the ground sadly.

Hermione suddenly gasped, "I've just remembered! The Cullen's are VAMPIRES!" She said worriedly.

"Yeah but you said they wouldn't hurt us because they have gold-"Ginny started.

"No no no! I mean they can hear everything we just said!" Hermione whispered.

"So they know all about your secret? About Greyback?" Luna asked.

Hermione nodded and motioned for them all to go downstairs. They entered the living room and sat down awkwardly, the silence was overwhelming until, "I'm so sorry Hermione" Rosalie said from next to Emmett.

"Its fine but Ginny, Luna and I have to go." She replied.

"You are NOT leaving! Girls, we are vampires! It's not like they can kill us easily!" Smiled Alice.

"We already love you like our own girls, besides how can we let you go when those crack pots are after you?!" Grinned Esme.

That was then that Carlise pulled the entire family in to a group hug.

"So, the mutts wanted to know if you girls wanted to go down there for a bit today" Jasper said after the hug broke off.

"Erm, as you heard upstairs, we're going to try and steer clear of them, we don't want them getting hurt, its bad enough all of you will if they find out." Ginny said looking down.

"Girls, we're Vampires, they won't hurt us, or you for that matter, and for the wolves, well, they're wolves! They would be fine and I think you should at least see them once a week, after all you have been imprinted on" Carlisle reasoned with them once again.

"I guess your right...We'll head over now." Hermione said sighing and with that the girls were on their way to the reservation.

**PLEASE REVIEW! NEXT CHAPTER UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR TWILIGHT. PLEASE REVIEW, NEXT CHAPTER UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!**

"I can't do this." Said a stressed out Hermione.

"Can't we just lie to Carlisle and say we did go when really we all just went out for ice-cream?" Asked Luna hopefully. The girls hope filled faces fell when they saw their brothers shake their heads. "It was worth a shot." Sighed Ginny.

So that's how they all ended up at the Res.

They were at the front door and were about to knock when Hermione suddenly turned around to face their new brothers.

"Brothers or not, leave us and I'll set your asses aflame." She snarled warningly at Edward, Jasper and Emmett. They simply nodded their response. Then and only then, did they knock on the door, sealing their fate

The door was answered by one of the nicer elders they had met last night. Billy Black.

"I'm glad you three girls came, it means a lot to the boys that you've decided to give them a chance." He smiled.

"Not by choice." Ginny muttered under her breath. She looked as though she was about to say more until Luna elbowed her in the ribs. Hermione sighed at the twos antics and turned to Billy.

"We just came to see what happens, however, if at any point we feel uncomfortable or can't handle it, we are permitted to leave. Is it ok if our brothers come in too?" She asked him.

Billy looked at her confused and said, "Hermione, there's no one there."

All three girls turned around swiftly only to find that he was indeed correct. "I wonder if the killing curse works on vampires." Muttered Hermione with a dark gleam in her eyes.

"Well come in girls, and of course you may leave if you feel uncomfortable, you are our guests!"

"Thank you Billy!" All three girls said in sync, startling billy a little.

When they came in, the girls sat down on the couch and started making small talk with Billy until the door swung open to reveal a big and handsome Sam Uley.

"HERMIONE!" He yelled coming through the door and embracing her. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that! I promise to protect you no matter what! Your safe now!" He rambled on until he realised that Hermione was stiff in his arms. He reluctantly pulled away only to come face to face with a in shock Hermione.

"Thanks, I guess. Any who...err...maybe we should go for a walk?" She said nervously

"Sure!" Sam said happily. Hermione chuckled slightly, it was quite funny to see such a huge man jumping up and down like a child on Christmas. Her friends looked at her in shock. It was the first time she'd even smiled in...well...a VERY long time. That was the moment all three of them knew Sam would be good for Hermione.

"Good Luck Hermione." Smiled Luna dreamily. As soon as she finished that sentence however, Seth and Embry came bolting through the door, after hearing Sam's shouts.

"Maybe we should go." Sam said after seeing the two wolves. Hermione nodded her agreement.


	10. Chapter 10

**we do not own harry potter or twilight. Enjoy!**

"Maybe we should go." Sam said after seeing the two wolves. Hermione nodded her agreement.

With Hermione and Sam

They were walking along the beach near the house and it was a awkward silence.  
>"So, Hermione-" He started until Hermione stopped him.<p>

"If you want you could call me by a nickname, to shorten my name, as its so long"Hermione said.

"What do you already get called?" asked Sam.

"Erm, Gin and Luna sometimes call me 'Mione and the Cullens call me Mya" Hermione replied.

"I know! Mia, that can be your nickname, and if you wouldn't mind, it could be your special nickname from me..you know only I can call you it" Sam said nervously.

"I'd like that" Mia said smiling a little before becoming emotionless again.

"So..Your a witch" Sam said nervously, mentally face palming his self after he said it.

"Er, Yeah, I'm a witch, so..your a wolf" Mia replied looking down.

"Yup" after Sam answered the silence continued.

"Do you want to see me in wolf form?" Sam suddenly asked.

After Mia nodded her head Sam ran off into the forest nearby and took off his clothes before phasing.

Out came a midnight black wolf, Mia slowly walked towards it and placed her hand on its head.

"Amazing..." She mumbled as she scratched behind his ear causing him to pant and lean into her side in delight.

They stayed like this for around half an hour before it started getting dark. After Sam phased back and dressed again they walked back to Billy's house.

When they got there they saw Ginny and Embry playing cards at the table while Luna and Seth had fallen asleep near each other on the couch.

"They look so cute like that" Mia said looking at Luna and Seth.

"Yeah, only just fell asleep, want to join us?" Embry asked.

"Sure,though I'm not very good" Mia replied as she and Sam walked over to the table to play cards with them.

They played for a hour before Jacob walked in.

"Hermione,Luna,Ginny the Cullens want you back now" he said loudly.

"SHHHH" the four of them said but it was too late as Luna and Seth moaned and woke up.

During the sleep they had moved to a position to where Luna was resting her head on Seth's chest while he had his arms around her.

"Nice one Jake" Embry said hitting Jacob over the head.

Luna and Seth looked at each other before awkwardly moving away to opposite parts of the couch.

"Well, guess we're gonna have to go, dad wants us home" Ginny said smiling as she said dad for what felt like years.

Embry,Seth and Sam all quickly got up and brought their imprints into a tight hug  
>"Do you want us to take you home?" Sam whispered into Hermione's hair.<p>

"I think we'll just apperate, thanks for the thought though" his Mia said pulling out of the hug.

"Well, bye Jake, Sam,Embry,Seth" the three girls said in sync making the boys look at them in surprise.

Mya, Ginny and Luna walked out and apperated back to their home. "So, how was the visit?" Rose asked as they walked in.

"Good","Fine" and "Okay" were the replies she got

Suddenly Ginny smirked. "Hermione got a nickname off of Sam!" She said while ducking behind Esme to avoid the hit off Hermione.

"Awww sweet, whats the nickname?" Rose asked.

"Its Mia" Hermione said blushing a little.

"Sup witches" Emmett said walking in the roomwith Edward and Jasper.

"EMMETT,EDWARD,JASPER I'M GOING TO BURN YOUR BACKSIDES OFF!" Hermione shouted at them as they started running.

"Ah, typical Hermione" Luna said fondly as Hermione sat back down after the boys had ran off.

**please review, it means a lot to us! Next chapter up as soon as possible**


	11. Chapter 11

After a very heavy amount of hexing, a very smug Hermione came back into the room. Followed by a very...strange looking set of male vampires. Emmett was covered in some kind of green goo, making Rosalie stifle her laughter. Meanwhile, Edward had a large amount of angry red boils all over his face. Bella and Nessie made no attempt to hide their laughter. Jasper however, had smoke radiating off him. The families guesses was that Hermione had stuck true to her promise of setting the poor boy aflame.

"I don't think you'll be backing out of promises anytime soon will you boys!" Laughed Esme.

"Mummy?" Asked Hermione.

Everyone in the room froze. That was the first time Hermione had called Esme mummy or mum. Sure she had called Carlisle dad and Luna and Ginny had called her mum or mummy but not Hermione. Until today that is. Everyone looked towards Hermione, who looked confused at their reactions at such a natural thing, and then to Esme, who was sure she would have been in floods of tears if she wear still human. Esme ran at full vampiric speed towards Hermione and embraced her tightly.

"Errrr...mum...can't...breath...here." The poor girl gasped out.

"Oh err sorry hun any way whats the matter?"

"Well Luna Ginny and I were wondering if all of us girls, everyone one of us, could go shopping?" Hermione said sheepishly.

Alice's face suddenly lit up. She grabbed Nessie, who grabbed Luna, who grabbed Ginny, who grabbed Hermione, who grabbed Rosalie, who then grabbed Esme, and finally, Esme grabbed , they raced off to the two cars, leaving the boys dumb struck in their stead.

With the girls At the shops

"Oh Hermione this would look brilliant in your bedroom!"

"Ginny! This wardrobe matches those new lights! They would go perfectly!"

"Oh my god, Luna! You should soo get these bed covers!"

"Hermione!"

"Ginny!"

"Luna!"

And on and on and on it went. Alice was on a rampage! Storming from shop to shop, counter to counter, checkout to checkout. There was no stoping the untameable...THING the girls had unleashed!

Eventually, the girls were finished. It was midnight by the time they got home...it was 11am when they left to go shopping...

However, looking at their new rooms (magic and vampire speed and vampire strength combined! It works wonders!) they could all say it was worth it.

Ginny had a hot pink based bedroom. Her wardrobe was along the west wall and was a very dark pink. Along the east wall there was a length size mirror, a simple clock, a mahogany desk and a light red lamp. Her bed covers were a light red with floral patterns, lined on the north wall. On the south wall she had covered it in her drawings. Ginny loved art and had asked the Cullen's to leave that wall blank so she could draw on it and express herself. Her floor was a simple wood with a hot pink rug in the middle. She had a simple set of lights. She had a plain set of blinds, for modesties sake.

Luna went for a purple room. Her wardrobe was a lilic and was lined across the north wall. The opposite wall however was lined with photographs. Of her old family and her new one. Of her new friends and her old friends. Of Hogwarts and of the meadow her father and her once visited looking for nargles. Luna didn't want to forget all of her past, only the bad times. Her bed was against the west wall and was a nice dark she'd of purple. The east wall held a chocolate brown desk, a bright purple clock and a full length mirror, much like Ginny's. Luna had a crazy looking set of bright lights and a purple carpet in her room.

Hermione's however, was mainly blue. She had electric blue bed covers on her bed, which was lined across the south wall. The east wall was covered in a midnight blue wardrobe and across from that, on the west wall, there was an oak desk, which held a melting clock on it (not a spelling mistake, I have one, they're awesome!). Also, besides the desk there was a full length mirror, not unlike Ginny and Luna's. A dark blue lamp sat in the corner of the room. The north wall was lined with music. There was CDs, musical instruments, song lyric books, worksheets everything. See, unlike Ginny, Hermione wasn't very good at drawing. Instead she used music to express herself. She had a small crystal chandler, that held electric blue crystals, as a light and there was a simple wooden pattern on the floor and a electric blue rug sat in the middle of the room.

All three rooms were perfect in the girls eyes. They promptly thanked the family if vampires, their family, immensely.

10 days later

In these ten days, the girls had grown closer to their imprints and had found themselves falling for the men. They had also bonded with their new family of vampires. For once in a long time...the girls were happy!

Unfortunately, happiness never lasts...

The girls were sitting outside the Cullen's in the forest soaking up the rare sun when a shiver ran down their spines. An inhuman crackle filled the air accompanied by a howl of triumph and a sneer that promised death.

The death eaters had found them...


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLO! SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT BUT WE'VE HAD SOME DELAYS. ANYWAY, HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW! WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR TWILIGHT**

"Oh my god! Not again!" Panicked poor Luna

"Girls, I want you to run. Luna, go to the Cullen's and Gin, I want you to go to the wolves and elders. Explain what's happening as best as you can and tell them that I'm still here fighting them off. Tell them to wolf up and vamp up and hurry. GO!" Hermione ordered.

"NO! We won't leave you alone! We won't let you take them on alone! Not again!" Ginny shouted.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice. I'm the only one who brought their wand now, unless you want me to be dead meat, go get everyone!" With that, Hermione left the two girls, running towards the death eaters.

"Come on Gin, the quicker we get to them, the quicker they can help!" Luna said.

"Ok, when you get back grab our wands." Ginny sighed in defeat.

"Ok Gin." That was the last few words the girls exchanged before running off in different directions to retrieve everyone.

With Ginny

So far. The reservation seem thousands of miles away now. However, Ginny kept running. There was no way she'd leave her friends and new family alone. Not now, not ever.

Finally she reached La Push and willed her legs to go even faster towards the small cabin where she knew all the boys were. Shoving the door open, the boys were greeted with the sight of a terrified looking Ginny Weasley with tears running down her face.

Embry rushed towards his imprint and wrapped his arms around the girl in an attempt to calm her. It was futile as the tears just kept coming.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Asked Billy worriedly, he had come to care for all three of the girl greatly. They were like daughters to him.

"Hermione...fighting...death eaters...trying to kill us...Luna...getting...Cullen's...I ran here...to get you all...Hermione...in trouble..." The poor girl gasped out in between sobs. The pack stood as one, phased and ran out to help. Embry stayed with Ginny until she had calmed down, then got her on his back and ran after the pack.

Sam was in the lead, desperate to get to his imprint. If anything had happened to her...he would never forgive himself.

With Luna

This could not be happening. Not again. Luna didn't know what she would do if she lost anyone else, she wouldn't be able to handle it!

Suddenly, Luna's new home came into view, running as fast as her legs would carry her, she burst through the door to be greeted with an empty room. Panic spread through her.

"MUM! DAD! EVERYONE! ANYONE! HELP ME PLEASE!" She cried out desperately.

The room was filled to the brim with vampires within a matter of seconds. Luna rushed into the nearest vampires arms, Emmett's, and clung to him as raw sobs racked her body. The vampires were full of worry so asked the traumatised girl what was wrong But she just couldn't calm down enough to tell them. A sudden wave of calm washed over Luna as she looked at Jasper in thanks. He simply smiled slightly at her.

Luna took a deep breath and began her short story. At the end of it, all the vampires had rushed at full speed towards the door, which Bella ripped of its hinges in a desperate attempted to get to their family. As a last thought, Luna wordlessly summoned her and Ginny's wands. She hopped of Alice's back and they ran as one towards the forest.

No one messes with family...

With Hermione

As soon as the girls left, an evil crackle filled the air. It would have sent shivers down even the bravest. It was a sound of pure evil. And it belonged to a one Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Naw! Look Lucius, the ickle mudblood is trying to save her friends! Ickle bitty baby." The voice laughed crazily.

"Be careful how you speak to me Bellatrix, I've had time to heal and my strength has returned to me over time. You wouldn't want a daughter of war after you now would you? Never mind all three." Said Hermione as she located the voice of her tormenter.

"Someone should teach this insolent little chit to mind her manners." Lucius sneered looking down towards the girl.

That was his first mistake. She had realised where they were now...

"Stuplify!" Hermione yelled in the direction of the voice. The thump of a hard object hitting the ground told her that she had hit her target moments later.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK A PUREBLOOD YOU PIECE OF FILTH! CRUCIO!"

"Potegro!" Hermione screamed, successfully blocking the unforgivable.

Unfortunately, that had given Feinir Greyback the perfect opportunity to sneak up on the poor unsuspecting Hermione Granger.

"I've got you now mate. You are mine now. I told you I'd find you didn't I? Now how to punish you..."

Despite Hermione's struggles, she couldn't throw the full-blooded werewolf off of her. In a last attempt to be rid of him, she screamed for help, praying that her plea would be answered.

And it was...

In perfect unison, a midnight black wolf, Sam, and a blonde haired female vampire ripped Greyback off of her and practically tore him to shreds. When Hermione looked up she saw a still flawless Rosalie Cullen hiss a venomous "no one messes with my family" at the werewolf before allowing Sam the wolf to pull him apart.

In the mists of happiness at seeing her attacker finally get what he deserved, Hermione saw Lucius Malfoy's head being torn off by an angry Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Damn, she didn't want to get on their bad sides...

The young witches watched with a morbid fascination as the two biggest, scariest death eaters known to the wizarding world got reduced to nothing but a pile of limbs by witch, wolf and vampire alike.

As one, the group turned to face a Bellatrix Lestrange but only to find that she had fled.

Hermione turned to celebrate their small victory...but the darkness consumed her.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione's pov

It was dark.

I could hear buzzing in the background,but everything else was blackness.

A weight was on my hand and I felt so stiff. With all my might I moved my fingers.

"She moved!" A voice echoed quietly through the buzzing.

I opened my eyes slightly and the blurry vision started to come clear. "Sam?" I mumbled.

"I'm right here Mia" I heard Sam's voice to my right. I blinked a few times and Sams face came into view.

"Hi." I said roughly.

"Hi Mia." He grinned back.

He guided me into a sitting position and I looked around, almost everyone was there. "W-What happened?" I asked shakily.

"We were fighting those people when we couldn't find the last one and you passed out." Carlisle explained.

Bellatrix. She got away! Oh god I feel sick.

"We need to find Bellatrix, she could hurt you!" I stated.

"I think we can take care of ourselves Mia." Alice said.

"Look, my whole family is dead, and all my friends besides Luna and Ginny, I just don't want to lose you guys." I explained quietly.

"You won't lose us Mia." Sam assured me.

I snuggled into his side. "Promise?" I held out my pinkie.

"Promise." He said latching his pinkie on mine.

I looked around to see Luna on Seth's lap and Ginny with Embry's arm round her.

This is where we belong.


	14. Chapter 14

**HELLO EVERYONE! Sorry about not posting in a while but we're back now. We do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. Please review as they are ver much appreciated. Many of you have been asking for a Luna/Seth and Ginny/Embry scene so we tried our best. Now, ladies and gentlemen, CHAPTER 14!**

Peace. A word the girls hadn't heard in a very long time, too long in fact. Theyd faced so much in such little time. As one, the daughters of war had lived through torture, found a new family, each found love, faced their demons, destroyed two out of three of the capturers and all in the space of a few months. Lord they'd come far!

It was now a week after the girls had run into the death eaters and a week after they'd set Malfoy's arse and a week after they'd dragged Greyback back down to hell. Hermione was in recovery for three days from her blackout. It turns out that a magic AND stress overload isn't easy to heal from. However, she was back to normal now! Only...Sam had yet to leave her side.

The girls all agreed that to feel safer and reassure the wolves (and themselves), they would spend a few weeks with their imprints. Hermione was currently on Sam's bed, stroking the head a horse sized black wolf. You know, as you do.

None of the wolves would not leave their imprints alone for even a second!

It was the same case for Ginny, Luna, Embry and Seth. Only...the Girl's were a bit more...well...vocal about their opinions...

**with Ginny and Embry**

"OH MY GOD EMBRY STOP FOLLOWING ME!" Screamed a frustrated Ginny as she whirled around to face her embarrassed wolf. Don't get her wrong now, she loved Embry with all her heart...but for once she'd like to pee without stood him at the door for Merlin's sake!

"I'm sorry Gin, I just don't want anything bad to happen to you. I love you too much and the thought of you being hurt brings me to my knees every time!"

"I understand that but I need some alone time every now and then." Ginny tried to explain to the wolf. She reached up and put her pale hand on his warm, dark cheek. "Please understand Em, I love you too but nothing's going to happen if you take your eyes off me for more than a few hours."

"But what if that evil witch comes back, I can't chance that happening Gin..." Embry whimpered out, praying his imprint would understand.

Ginny sighed. "Ok Em, I'll make you a deal, 3 more days like this BUT" she added after noticing Embry's face. "We do it on my terms. That means no more watching me eat, it's creepy, no more standing outside when I'm trying to pee, no more watching me sleep in your wolf form- I'm sorry Em but it scares the living day lights out of me when I wake up in the night to find a horse sized wolf staring me, no more carrying me when we go outside, I have my own two feet and I've been walking since I was a baby. Believe it or not I can do it by myself." Ginny explained as sternly as she could.

"Fine." Embry grumbled out.

"Good. Now I'm going to go use the bathroom." She said as she started to climb the stairs. "ALONE!" She added after watching Embry copy her movements.

She sighed as she opened the door. That wolf was going to kill her...

5 minuets later, She got a text.

**with Luna and Seth**

"SETH CLEARWATER I SWEAR TO MERLIN, IF YOU DONT PUT ME DOWN IN THE NEXT 3 SECONDS, I WILL TAKE YOU TO A VET AND HAVE YOU DE-NUTTED!"

Seth winced at Luna's threat. The worse part was that he knew she was serious, heck, at this rate she'd be the one doing the surgery!

"I'm sorry Lu-Lu but I can't help it! My wolf needs to know your safe and healthy. He needs to know you are protected!" Seth attempted to explain, hoping his nickname for her would soften her up.

"And I get that, really I do, but for the love of everything sacred and holy, you need to back off! I feel as though your suffocating me Seth! I've been her for a week and I haven't been able to get an hour to myself!"

"Seth, your attitude towards everything is even getting the Nargles agitated, they've taken to steal not only all my right shoes now but my lucky turnip earrings! Without my earrings, I won't be able to repel the razoo hornson, native only to here! Without my earrings repealing the creatures, they'll want to take my left shoes and my lions head! I just remade that head after everything that's happened the last few months! I will not let it be destroyed again!"

Luna kept on ranting about strange creatures for another 10 minuets and Seth just listened. Though, to be fair, he was still trying to figure out what a Nargle was.

"I know, I know Lu-Lu but I really can't help it!" He tried again.

"Well then...I need a break" Luna said so quietly that if it wasn't for his wolf hearing Seth wouldn't have caught it. Luna began to move around, gathering her stuff, shrinking it and putting it in a suitcase.

"Luna, what do you mean? What are you doing? Where are you going? TALK TO ME DAMN IT!" Seth said beginning to become angry and frightened.

"I can't cope with this anymore Seth! I need time alone but you don't seem to see that! I'm going back home to the Cullens. I'm sorry Seth but I can't do this anymore!" Luna sobbed as she headed to the door, finished with her packing.

"No...no...please Lu-Lu, I'll be better I swear!" Seth said as realisation sunk in. He was loosing her. His imprint, his one and only love, was leaving him.

"It's not forever Seth...I hope." Luna cried as she walked through the door and into the poring down rain.

"I don't care! I need you Lu-Lu and I always will! Please, don't do this. Just came back inside and we can talk about this!" He shouted desperately, following her into the rain. He watched her send two text messages before turning to him.

"I'm sorry Seth."

"LUNA! NOOOOOOO"

But it was too late, she had already apperated back to the Cullen's. Leaving Seth to fall to his knees, head in his hands and sob for his lost love.

**_With Hermione and Sam_**

Hermione's phoned buzzed. She got off of Sam's bed, leaving the black wolf who was whining to get her attention back on him, and went to take a look. It was a text from a Luna.

Hermione read it and nodded, understanding. Looking back at Sam, she sighed. She had to go and look after her sister.

"Sam, I have to go."

Sam looked up, nodded and changed back. Hermione averted her eyes as he put his shorts on. She didn't care how much they'd gone through, she wouldn't be looking at him like THAT at this moment in time.

Sam chuckled as he looked at his imprint. The way her beautiful blush spread around her face as she averted her eyes was adorable. He walked to her and put his arms around her waist. He kissed her temple and smiled.

"Ok, let me just grab our coats and we can go. It's raining outside so wrap up warm." He said as he turned away to look for the coats.

Hermione shuffled nervously. "Alone, Sam."

She watched as he froze and slowly turned around. "No." He said through gritted teeth.

Hermione's temper, which had remained dormant for a while now, flared. "What do you mean no?! I wasn't asking if I could go Sam, I was telling you. Now get out of my way." She seethed, her hair crackling with her magic. Wolf or not, no one stood between her and her sisters.

"I said no Hermione!" Sam growled out. He started shaking from his anger.

"And I said move." Hermione hissed. She tried to push past him when...

"YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME!" He yelled.

Sam pushed her down...too hard. She went flying into the bedroom wall, breaking her right arm. Hermione could do nothing but watch as the vase fell down on to the floor, smashing into a million pieces. The glass shards rained down on her, re-opening her 'mudblood' scar on her already broken arm and cutting her entire body.

Sam stood routed to the floor, shock and fear running through his veins. When came out of his fear induced haze, he reach to help his imprint. Sam's heart broke when she saw him, whimpered and inched away in fear.

Fear of him.

Tears streamed down Sam's face as he fazed. He ran from the house, leaving his injured love and howled in despair as the rain hit his pitch black fur.

What had he done?

Hermione, despite knowing that apperating would only made her injures worse, apperated to the Cullen's in hope get help, for both her and Luna.


	15. Chapter 15

**HELLO EVERYONE! This chapter is only short but promise it's a good one :-) anyway, I'm hoping to get more reviews on this story. In other words PLEASE REVIEW! It's really encouraging. I don't own harry potter or twilight. So...drum roll please...CHAPTER 15!**

A familiar pop sounded around the Cullen house. Knowing what the pop signalled, all 9 vampires and two witches went out to welcome the last member of their family. When they caught sight of the young, curly haired girl outside in the rain, a wail of despair tore it's way out of every females throat. The men simply looked of in shock and disbelief. Was this really the once fearless Hermione Granger-Cullen?

In front of them lay a mangled body. The word body was one of the only things it could be called. Hermione's creamy white skin was no here to be seen for in its place was now millions of cuts, shredding her entire body. Her 'mudblood' scar had re opened and was now bleeding on top the ground. Blood was still oozing out of every cut and the red substance now covered every inch of the girl. Shards of glass stuck out of Hermione's limp form but the 2 biggest pieces where in her eyeball and her abdomen. Hermione Granger-Cullen was bleeding to death. Slowly and painfully.

Hermione looked up at her family, her eyes pleading for their help. "Sam." She whispered with the last of her strength. Then she sunk to the ground and collapsed, becoming unconscious.

His daughters collapse brought Carlisle back to the vision in front of him. He turned to Alice and told her she should get her mate out of here before his bloodlust rose any further. "There's no need." Jasper said. "Even now she's blocking her scent from me." He whispered, venom tears filled the vampires eyes. Tears that would never fall.

Esme lay a comforting hand on her sons should and tried to reign in her own emotions. She had to be strong, for her family. She looked up to her husband and mate who was telling Emmett to bring Mya into his study and lay her gently on the medical bed. Carlisle then turned to his family with a heartbroken look in his eyes.

"I need everyone to stay out here. I have to work only to make sure she doesn't...die..." He told them, his voice cracking at the end. Everyone nodded and watched as Emmett ran out of the house and Carlisle ran in.

"I'll kill him."

The entire family minus Carlisle turned to see a seething Rosalie Cullen. Her eyes glistened from her anger and she looked ready to tear someone to pieces.

"What do you mean Rosie? Who?" Emmett asked his angered mate carefully.

"That frigging mutt Uley. I'll rip him limb from limb. No one will ever find his body when I'm through with him. Even if they did, all they'd find would be his god damn teeth!" She screamed, making the entire family step back. Damn this vamp was vicious!

"Rose, we can't just assume-" began Bella.

"NO!" Rosalie interrupted. "NO BELLA IT WAS HIM! SHE TOLD US IT WAS HIM! now move while I go put this dog down!" She roared, running off to the treaty line. Alice looked at her family and sighed. "She's right you know."

Everyone looked at the normally bubbly vampire who now wore a defeated expression. "She did say it was Sam." Alice looked at her family as venom tears filled her eyes. "I'm so sorry!" She sobbed. "I could have stopped this from happening! If I had just seen it then Mya wouldn't be in there dying! This is all my fault!" She cried as she fell to her knees.

Luna, Jasper and Nessie were the first ones to Alice and started to comfort her. They told her how it wasn't her fault, she can't see the wolves. They told her how Mya wouldn't want her to blame herself. Alice looked up and thanked them for their support.

"Now," said Jasper. "I don't know about you lot but I'm going to find Rose, make sure she doesn't cross the treaty line, summon the wolves, find Uley and break his fucking neck!"

Vampires and witches alike raced to the treaty line to avenge their beloved Mya...


	16. Chapter 16

**HELLO ALL! IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE BUT I JUST HAVENT BEEN MOTIVATED LATELY AND TO BE HONEST I HAVENT REALLY BEEN GETING ALOT OF FEEDBACK OF YOU GUYS SO I HAVE NO IDEA IF THIS STORY IS ANY GOOD OR NOT OR IF I SHOULD EVEN CONTINUE THIS! SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BECAUSE I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! I AM SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING OR GRAMMAR MISTAKES. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OT TWILIGHT DESPITE WISHING I DID :-) SORRY ITS ONLY SHORT**

A human Sam Uley lay on the edge of the cliff him and the boys would cliff dive off. It was a place of happy memories yet here he lay, sobbing. He had just hurt his Mia, his love, his imprint, his life, his everything. Not only did he hurt her, he just left her there! Bloody and helpless. What kind of a man was he?! He hated himself and knew that someone like Mia could never deserve what he had just done to her. He had to go back! He had to go back and save her! So Sam picked up his pathetic self and shifted to raced on home, his and Mia's home. He just hoped he wasn't too late. He couldn't loose her now. Not now, not ever.

When Sam got home, he finally got the chance to witness what destruction his anger had caused. The front door was hanging by its hinges after his wolf form had rammed into it in his haste to get away...but that's not what worried him. The house was silent. Deathly silent. He couldn't even hear Hermione's laboured breaths. In his wolf form, he cautiously stepped into the wrecked house, afraid of what he'd find. It was when he got to the bedroom however, that his already broken heart lurched forward.

The bedroom looked like a murder scene. The was blood everywhere and a fresh batch of tears came to Sam's bloodshot eyes when he realised it was all Hermione's. He looked at where she lay before he left and saw a puddle of blood and glass shards everywhere. He tried to remember where the glass came from. Oh God, did he throw something at her? Sam started to panic. This was all his fault!

A spine chilling howl rose from the distance. Sam was tempted to ignore it and just wallow in his pity and self grief but his wolf urged him to follow the commands of his pack. So a broken Sam Uley phased ran to his pack mates.

When he got there, he soon realised that he wasn't the only heartbroken wolf in his pack. Seth and Embry looked as though they had nothing left to live for. Like their whole world was falling apart...like his was.

Sam shuck his head, trying to clear it of his thoughts. 'No Sam, focus on the pack. It's your job to protect them!' He told himself.

'But it was our duty to protect our girl, our Hermione, and look how that turned out!' His conscience argued. Damn it he was a monster. There weren't enough words to describe how horrible he was, how cruel, how utterly heartbroken he was.

Sam was interrupted from his thoughts by a vicious snarl and a blur coming from the opposite side of the treaty line, where all the wolves were gathered. Sam's wolf took over as a growl emitted from his chest and he got into a fighting stance.

Before Sam had time to leap on to the oncoming vampire however, a second blur intercepted the firsts path and grabbed hold on the threat. Now the two had stopped running, Sam recognised the two as part of the Cullen family. What were their names again? Rosa and Jason? Rose and Jackson? Damn it, Rosie and Jim?! ROSALIE AND JASPER! that was it!

"YOU MUTT!" Screamed the blonde female, Rosalie. "YOU BEAST! I. GOING TO RIP OF YOUR GENITALS AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT BEFORE LIGHTING YOUR ASS ON FIRE AND SPITTING IN YOUR ASHES!" The vampire/banshee screeched at Sam whilst she struggled in Jasper's arms.

The rest of the Cullen's had arrived at the clearing and some had tried to hold Rosalie back and were still struggling to stop her. In the end it took Edward, Bella, Jasper, Carlisle and Alice to hold the feisty vamp still!

Sam commanded that the entire pack shift back and put clothes on to speak either the bloodsuckers. After all, maybe they knew where Mione was!

God he hoped so. He'd never be able to live with himself if his Hermione had been injured or...or worse because of him...


	17. Chapter 17

"ROSALIE, CALM YOURSELF!" Carlisle shouted at his daughter, who was still trying to kill the Alpha wolf.

"I will do no such thing Carlisle! You saw the way Mya was when she came to us! SHE IS BACK AT THE HOUSE IN A COMA! SHE IS BARELY STABLE, PRACTICALLY DYING AND IT'S ALL THANKS TO THIS BASTARD! I'M SURE AS HELL GOING TO MAKE HIM KNOW THE FUCKING HATRED I FEEL!" She screeched in return.

"Coma? How?" Asked the feeble sounding Seth and Embry. God, that meant their imprints were in more pain than before. Their sister was in a coma! The two girls had only just had a rest after all the drama in their lives, they didn't need this, not now especially. Both shape shifters eyes watered. Their imprints needed them but didn't want to be around them.

"Why don't you ask your 'alpha', seeing as he's the one who put her in it!" Growled Jasper.

All heads swirled towards Sam, who looked like his entire world was falling apart. Dear God, a coma?! Barely stable?! Practically dying?! Because if him?! Dear God. He felt bile rise up in his throat at the mere thought of upsetting his Mia but knowing that he did that to her?! He felt like dying.

"Sam...is this true?" Asked Jacob in disbelief. Surely the blond vampire was wrong.

Sam couldn't say a word, too consumed in his own thoughts. He merely nodded slightly, tears falling down his worn out face. "I..I...I didn't mean it. I didn't know..." Sam chocked out, holding back his sobs.

"BULLSHIT!" Roared Rosalie.

"Rosalie I swear to god if you carry on I will-"

"YOU'LL WHAT CARLISLE?! THE MUTT DESERVES TO FEEL EVERY SINGLE BIT OF THIS PAIN. MYA IS BACK HOME DYING SO EXCUSE ME IF I HAVE NO SYMPATHY FOR THE DOG!"

Meanwhile, Sam was lost in his own thoughts. His Mia was dying at it was all his fault. God he was a terrible mate. He had to make this right, he couldn't just let his imprint die. With that Sam Uley broke the treaty and raced towards the Cullen's house. He completely ignore the growls, hisses and howls set his way in the hopes to save his mate.

**sorry its short guys. I'm kind of losing inspiration for this fanfic. I'll continue it for as long as I can but I don't know what's going to happen to it. I'll try my best though. I do not own harry potter or twilight**


End file.
